Dharkon
Character Synopsis Dharkon is one of the Final Boss character introduced into Super Smash Bros and serving as one of the main antagonists of the series alongside Galeem in Ultimate's Adventure Mode: World of Light. Dharkon is the destructive counterpart of Galeem and the embodiment of Chaos and Darkness. For several years, Dharkon has been in conflict with Galeem due to their conflicting nature as Galeem seeks to cover all life in Eternal light, but Darkhon however wants to annihilate everything in Eternal darkness. If Galeem becomes defeated, Dharkon impales him and engulfs the whole Universe and it's inhabitants in complete Darkness. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C Verse: Super. Smash. Bros. Ultimate Name: Dharkon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cataclysmic Being, Embodiment of Chaos and Darkness, Tyrant Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Darkness Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation & Portal Creation (Broke out from Darkness by breaking space. Can warp portals through the battlefield), Energy Manipulation (Can shoot Energy beams out of his eye, can manipulate a wave of Energy that swirls), Summoning (Can summon multiple hostile puppet fighters), Thread Manipulation (Can manipulate large tendrils that surround his demonic eye in the center), Electricity Manipulation (Can manipulate electrical shocks following it's eye, can manipulate lightning in the background), Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can summon energy balls which later ignites), Teleportation, Spin Dash (Can spin his large tendrils into a spinning attack), BFR (He and Galeem were able to send the Super Smash Bros fighters to battle all of the bosses in the game), Morality Manipulation (Controlled dozens of Crazy Hands), Body Control (Can manipulate his body offensively, detaching and reincorporating his tendrils in many ways), Soul Manipulation (Galeem's spirits and puppet fighters fall under it's control), Resistance to Attack Reflection (Dharkon's tendrils one-shotted multiple Master Hands which their internal energy was transformed into beams of light which overpowered the likes of Link, Palutena, Mewtwo and Zelda), Chain Manipulation (Restrained and Impaled Galeem), Death Manipulation (Upon Dharkon's massacre to the Universe, Mario perished), Time Manipulation (Can slow down time) Destructive Ability: Universe level+ (Controls his own army of Crazy Hands. Equal to Galeem, who is superior to the dozens of Master Hands and one-shotted various Crazy Hands) Speed: Massively FTL+ Combat Speed, Reactions (489,014,356,725 c. Comparable to Galeem who engulfed an entire Galaxy within seconds) Lifting Ability: Universal+ Striking Ability: Universe level+ (Restrained and Impaled Galeem) Durability: Universe level+ (In the Bad Ending, Dharkon survived being attacked by Galeem's Beams of light in the first wave, although he was ultimately defeated in the second) Stamina: Very High Range: Universal+ Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None-Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: An army of Crazy Hands Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Nintendo Category:Crossover Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Tyrants Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Darkness Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Space Benders Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Morality Users Category:Thread Wielders Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Chain Users Category:Time Benders Category:Death Users Category:Spin User Category:Teleportation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 2